My boy with the bread
by Mockingjays rebellion
Summary: My version of the hunger games if I was in it and peeta was in love with me the story is better that the summary I'm just not good at summaries. My first fanfic I hope you guys like it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Faith Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fan fiction

Title: My boy with the bread

Chapter 1: telling him

After our first hunger games before the post games interview Peeta comes up to me...

Hey he says you look beautiful...

Thanks you don't look half bad yourself I say with a smirk

He laughs we're not on camera faith you don't have too...

I stop him mid sentence and kiss him right on the month and then pull away ( figuring he'd be in shock) even though I didn't what to.

He looks at me in shock faith...I...I shh Peeta it's ok let me explain I say putting my finger on his lips

Ok go ahead he says

Ok so listen during the games after Claudius Templesimth made the announcement that the games could be won as long as two people from the same district remain. I went looking for you and found you by the river and I hugged you that's when I realized how much I needed you and that I love you so much I wasn't just acting...I love you Peeta Mellark with everything in me.

By the end of my speech tears pour out of my eyes as I tell him and when I'm done he says nothing and I start to worry and look down in shame

I look down in shame because during the games I took a hit to the head and it caused bad trauma, which in turn caused brain damage which caused damage the my nervous and muscle system. After that I was unable to walk on my own...(me and Peeta both determined this because I couldn't even get back up) Peeta carried me everywhere in the arena after it happened I told him to leave me but he wouldn't because he loved me and at the time I just thought it was I just for the camera, you know the star-crossed lovers of district 12 but then again not long before he had admitted he been in love with me since he was 5. Anyway the doctors the the capital diagnosed me with Cerebral palsy or cp it is tightness in the muscles and because of it and the damage in my brain which is why I don't have good balance, which is also why I can't walk on my own. While I can walk and use a reverse walker to help me walk I'd rather use a wheelchair because it's easier and because of this I know Peeta is not going to want me anymore so before he can say anything I roll away...but he grabs my arm and stops me.

Before I can realize what he is doing he kisses and pushes against the wall me with such a passion that it makes my head spin he then put his tongue to my lips as if asking permission to make out...I accept...his tongue darts in my mouth causing me to moan in pleasure but as just when it gets good as usual at the most inconvenient times a very drunk Haymitch bursts in the room

What the hell he says what's going on in here

We both jump ...what the heck I say ever heard of knocking with a pissed attitude

Well sweetheart i don't know but your both wanted on stage in 10 he says slurring the last of his words.

Well we better get going then says Peeta

Wait I say

Yeah he says

What does this mean for us then? I ask him, are we like a thing now...I say looking down, he notices the change in my expression hey what's wrong he ask me

Nothing I say

Tell me faith we both know it's not nothing he says

Well I just figured you wouldn't want to be with me anymore

Why's that he ask perplexed

It's because I mean look at me Peeta I say on the verge of tears I'm disabled in a wheelchair/walker you don't wanna be with me I don't want to burden you I say I have cp you don't need that you have enough on your plate already

Faith he says look at me (I do and he takes my face into his hands) I love you no matter what cp or no cp, wheelchair or no wheelchair...you will always be beautiful to me faith, just remember that I mean come on I loved you since I was 5 years old ...he gives me one last quick kiss and starts to roll me out of the room

So just to be clear I am your girlfriend officially now right?

He laughs, yes faith you are I love you he says with a smile on his face

I love you too Peeta I say


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The interview

Just as Caesar Flickerman announces me and Peeta to go on stage "We have a treat for you tonight folks..." I look over to him

Peeta I say

Yes faith

I'm nervous i tell him

Don't be he tell me all you have to do is sit there and look beautiful and there's no problem there so don't worry I mean unless he ask you a question but other than that your good

Ok thanks I say...for doing all the talking I've never been good with words

You're welcome he says

"Faith Everdeen and Peeta Mellark the victors of the 74th hunger games

The crowd goes wild with applause...as Peeta rolls me out the wave and smile to the crowd...once we get settled the crowd dies down

So Peeta tell me... how do you feel with everything that's happened? Caesar ask

Well I don't really know one things for sure I'm glad to be alive and have the girl of my dreams by my side to live it with me

I blush and my cheeks turn a rose red and the crowd oooos and awweeeessss at Peeta's comment

"And faith how do you feel about it" Caesar ask me

Well caesar l feel...I feel I look out into the crowd and start to cry...

Faith is something wrong caesar ask

Babe what's wrong? Peeta ask me

It's just I've been thinking that even though in a way I lost my legs and ability to walk ...I gained so much more form that lost...

"What" Peeta ask

With tears now pouring down my face I say "you...I found you Peeta"

And with that I reach out my hand and Peeta takes my hand in his and then he tell me he loves me and I tell him I love him to

"Awwww" the crowd all says at once and the buzzer sounds

"Well folks that seems to be all the time we have" Caesar says

Peeta gets up we both wave goodbye to the crowd and Peeta pushes me of the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: going home (part 1)

On the train ride home I go over to to Peeta's room at about 1 am. Having been awoken by a nightmare, but stop long enough to look out the window, even though it's dark I can still see and from the looks of it we're in district 3

Peeta...Peeta wake up I need you please...I shake him until he moans

"Mmmmmmmm"what is the faith he ask in his sleepy voice, which is so sexy.

Can...can I sleep with you I had a nightmare I'm really scared...so if you don't mind, can I ? I ask him

Yea sure come on he says pull the covers back and patting the bed...and with that I climb in I snuggle up to him

"Mmmmmmmm" I moan Peeta babe you smell like cinnamon and freshly baked bread

Well I am a baker and I'm quite good at putting buns in the oven he says with a laugh...

HEY...quit being nasty I say once I caught on to it

Hahaha he laughs

You know babe I love your laugh I tell him it's so sexy

Yea well I love yours too he says and pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my waist

"Mmmmm" l love you Faith he says and gives me a gentle and sweet kiss on the lips , which I return...goodnight he says

Goodnight I love you to Peeta...wait Peeta I say

Yes faith he says

When you said you were good at putting buns in the oven does that mean...you know you've had sex before?

No I was just kidding why?

I was just wondering I say

What about you ...are you? he ask...yes I am I tell him

So what are we going to do when we get back ? I ask him...you know with me being in a wheelchair and all I can't exactly get up steps anymore

Yea I was thinking about that... he tells me and I have decided I'm going to build you a ramp to your house , my house , Haymitch's house in the victors village and also the bakery

No Peeta I could never let you do that's to...

Shhh..Faith honey no it's not, it's not to much for the girl I love the most in the world and don't you ever think that about anything you will never be a burden to me Faith I love you

But it will still take you a couple of months to build all that what will I do till then? I ask him

I will help you or carry you up and down the steps he says

Ok I say definitely not complaining

Goodnight Peeta I love you I say

Goodnight Faith I love you too

The next morning...Peeta POV

I wake up and look over the clock reads 8:30 am and I get out of bed careful not to wake Faith and go to the bathroom brush my teeth, get dress and fix my hair and decide I better go down to the food car and

get breakfast but before I do I kiss Faith on the forehead and tell her were I'm going she moans in response...god I think to myself I'm so lucky to have her I love her so much, she's so beautiful when she sleeps my only hope is that one day she'll be my wife and bear my children and now that I can finally call her mine it's a dream come true

When I get down to the food car I see Effie and Haymitch who's surprisingly sober already eating breakfast

Good morning Peeta Effie says

Good morning I tell her

Where's Faith they both ask in unison

She still sleeping I tell them

Really Effie says I went by her room earlier and she wasn't there

Oh we slept together last night...I look at Haymitch and he wiggles his eye brows

Oh Haymitch not like that! I say she had a nightmare and came to lay down with me

Effie hit Haymitch just enough to get his attention and says Haymitch! That's rude and even if they did that's none of our business I mean they obviously love one another

Peeta Effie says

Yes I say

Just please if you and Faith are or decide to just please be careful, you two are so young and have so much ahead of you and you don't need a baby right now.

Thanks for your concern Effie I tell her and simile

Oh and Effie what district are we in now I ask

4 she says and we're going to stop in 6 and we'll all probably stay over night there so they can make sure everything's is running ok with the train, we'll probably be there by tomorrow morning.

Thanks Effie I tell her...and with that I grab both me and Faith breakfast a head back to my room.

I open the door to find Faith is just sitting up like she just woke up and very groggily and with bed head( which makes me simile) she says...

Good morning babe

Morning wonderful I brought you breakfast I say while sitting it down on the table across from the bed and then go to her

Thanks she says with a smile and gives me a kiss

I hope you like pancakes and bacon that's what they had this morning I tell her

I love bacon but I've never had pancakes she says

Well I've had pancakes but I've never had bacon I say

Do you want milk, tea, Orange juice, or water? I ask her

Orange juice she says

Ok...I bring her plate of pancakes and bacon over to her and I ask her to scoot over so I can join her once we have everything...and she does and then I hand her...her plate and go back to get her orange juice and hand that to her and then go back and get my food then I sit down next to her in bed

So how'd you sleep last night I ask her while we're eating

Great next to you she replies with a blush on her cheeks

You know you're so cute when you blush Faith

I could Fart and it be cute to you Peeta she says with a laugh

That's not true! I say...but I know she's right I am totally head over heels for her

Yes it is! she says

Ok...ok it's true I say

Ah ha! I knew it she says sticking he tongue out at me...gosh she so cute I think to myself

I stick my tongue out at her as well and we continue to stick our tongues out at each other for the next few minutes and laughing at each other's goofiness(and kissing in between) and just acting like a couple of teenagers in spite of what we just went though, which was the hunger games after that we finish up eating.

My (Faith's) POV

Well that was delicious I tell Peeta thanks for bringing me breakfast in bed and eating with me it was so sweet of you

Anything for my girl he says...he's so sweet I'm so lucky to have him I think to myself

So what do you wanna do today sweetheart he ask me

I don't know I say but one thing for sure I'm ready so to be home

I know me to babe me to I tell her...but it will probably take at least a couple of more days because Effie says we have to stop and stay over night in district 6 so that they check the train and make sure everything's ok she say we should me to 6 by tomorrow morning because we're in district 4 now.

Ughhhhhh I say

I know baby I know Peeta says to me

Peeta honey I say

Yes sweetie he says

Can we just lay around today and watch movies and tv and be lazy and cuddle I ask him

Sure babe whatever you want he says

I look at the clock it's 9:45 am...but before we do I should probably go get a shower I tell him can u bring me my wheelchair and lock the breaks I ask him...he does and then he help me get in it after that he says...

Yea I probably should to so I'll see you in a bit

Yea I'll see you I say

I love you he tells me and then kisses me

I love you to I say

Just as I'm about to roll out the door he speaks up...

Faith he says

Yes Peeta I say

I don't mean this in any type of sexual way but do you need help in the shower

No I say...because Effie called head and told them my situation and told them to give me a completely handicap assessable room

Ok well see ya he says

See ya I say

I arrive back around 10:30 am and I knock at the door...hey babe come on in

Hey honey I say I give him a kiss

So what movie to u wanna watch he ask me

Well what do they have I ask

I don't know Peeta tells me, why don't we look and see?

Peeta, babe I say

Yea Faith he says

Will you help me take my Uggs off? I ask him

Sure babe come here...as he's taking off my Uggs, he tells me

You look amazing , you know that

How... I basically look the same I look every I'm just wearing a black hoodie with the Capitol symbol ( with a white tank-top under it) and grey under-armor sweat pants with l light brown Uggs with bows on the back and my hair is pulled up in a messy bun.

That's my point exactly babe...you look great every day no matter what

When he looks up I pull him in for a kiss which he returns slides his tongue into my mouth uhhhhh I moan

We break apart because of the need for air and he lays me on the bed I look into his eyes...Peeta I...I

Shhh it's ok are you sure this is what you want he ask

Yes I'm sure but I don't want to go all the way yet...just enough to make me feel good...I...I want...

What do you want Faith... tell me babe he says while cupping my face in his hands with a loving look on his face

I...I want you to touch me but only if it's what you want...do you want it Peeta...do you want me?

I've waited so long for this Faith I love you so damn much he says

I guide his hand down onto me and even though it's on the outside of my pants he can tell I'm wet and says

God Faith you feel so good you're so warm and moist...I lean up a while he feels me and whisper in his ear "rub me Peeta make me orgasm"

With that I lay back and spread my legs enough so he can get his hand down there and he lays down beside me with his hand still on me and starts to rub me slowly

Ooo Peeta baby yes right there...faster please

Oh fuck yes baby don't stop...I moan his name over and over again Peeta Peeta Peeta and my back arches and I till my head back in pleasure

He whispers...you're so beautiful when you moan my name I love doing this to you...come on baby come for me

Faster..faster...faster I beg and scream and this point because it feels so good

I want you to kiss me as I come I tell him and turn my head so we face one another

He locks lips into mine and shoots his tongue into my mouth

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I moan

When we break apart and finally catch our breath Peeta is the first to speak...

"Did that feel good baby because it was amazing" he says

"Yes" I say

Faith I wanna do something but only if you're okay with it he says

What I ask

I wanna tastes you he says are you okay with that?

Yes baby go ahead I tell him...with that he takes off plants and then slowly and ever so delicately and lovingly removes my soaked panties

Before he tosses the the the ground he smells them...you smell wonderful baby he says

Now spread you're legs he tells me and I do giving him easier access to my wet pussy

He slowly plays with my sensitive wet folds with his tongue causing me to moan and grunt and make weird animal noises...ah ahh...Peeta baby right there..ooooo...and then he darts his tongue in me I scream...PEETA FASTER YES BABY!

I till my head back and arch my back it feels so damn good Peeta..I scream( and I'm sure Haymitch and Effie head that)

Peeta honey pull away I'm about to...ahhhhh fuck

Babe I'm so sorry I couldn't help it I tell him...but he lifts his up with the biggest smile on his with my juices dripping from his chin

"That was amazing" he says you don't know how long I've waited for that

Hang on I'll be right back stay right here he says ...ok I tell him

When he come back he has a washcloth I'm gonna wipe you off so you're not uncomfortable and will go get u more panties and pants...ok I tell him and he does

As he doing this this I think about how lucky I am to have him he's such a gentleman and because of the tender loving and care he's showing me this means that he didn't just wanna get in my pants

He about to go out the door to get me new panties and pants and I stop him

Babe I really really wanna wear a part of you're boxers, I'd think I'd look cute in them I say

Ok...he grabs I pair of em from the dresser

Here let me help you he says

Ok I say

After that both of us crawl in bed and decided to order food since it's get close to lunch and we don't feel like leaving the room...when we get done eating we decide to just watch tv and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day.

Later that night:

me and Peeta are both up laying bed in the dark unable to sleep thinking of today's earlier events and also because we'll be in district 6 tomorrow which means we'll get off this train for a change.

Peeta I say

Yes Faith he says

I feel bad about earlier today I say

What, babe I told you if you were uncomfortable we didn't have to I'm so sorry...he says

No babe no it's no that I wanted just as much as you did...its just I didn't do anything for you and I feel horrible I say starting to cry.

Hey now, hey now don't cry...shhhh...shhh it's ok that doesn't matter that time will come...besides it was you're day and I wanted to please you...trust me that times will come babe were you get to do the same for me he says

Ok, well I guess you're right...I'm gonna get some sleep I love you goodnight I say cuddling up to him

I love you to Faith...so much, goodnight he says giving be a kiss on the forehead

I can't wait the be in district 6 tomorrow he mumbles

I know babe, I know me to I tell him


End file.
